1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a vacuum pump, and more particularly, to a vacuum pump included in semiconductor fabrication equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
During fabrication of a semiconductor device, e.g., a memory or an integrated circuit (IC), there may be a need to perform a deposition process on a high-purity semiconductor substrate or wafer within a chamber at a high vacuum state in order to avoid the influence of impurities, e.g., dust in the air, on the deposition process. To form a high vacuum state in the chamber, a vacuum pump, e.g., a turbo pump, may be used for exhausting gas from the chamber.